Yo-kai Watch 2
Psychic Specters | ratings = | website = Official Japanese website Official North American website Official Australian/New Zealand website | predecessor = ''Yo-kai Watch'' | successor = ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Yo-kai Watch 3 }} is a role-playing video game developed by Level-5 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the second mainline game to be released in the [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch series]]. Yo-kai Watch 2 was initially released as two versions: }} and |}}. They came out in Japan on July 10, 2014. The localization for these games would come out on September 30, 2016 in North America, October 15, 2016 in Australia, April 7, 2017 in Europe, and April 20, 2017 in South Korea. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 received a third version called |}}. It was released in Japan on December 13, 2014. The localization for this version came out on September 21 in South Korea and on September 29, 2017 in North America and Europe. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 expands on the previous game by including more Yo-kai to befriend, new locations to explore, online features, and more. Blurb Plot One night, mysterious Yo-kai appear and wipe away the memories of the player and all Yo-kai they befriended during the course of the previous game. The player's family spends the next day downtown, where they decide to buy doughnuts. However an argument erupts when the player's father is set on Spirits doughnuts and the player's mother is set on Soul doughnuts. They reach an agreement by having the player decide. In Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, the choice is fixed and the player chooses the doughnuts reflected by the game version. In Psychic Specters, the player freely decides which doughnuts and this choice has a major impact on the plot, including which Yo-kai are encountered for the rest of the game. The player leaves their parents to their next discussion and runs into Bear and Eddie, who eagerly show off their new mega watches, triggering a faint reminder of the Yo-kai Watch the player carried until the incident the night before. The player's interest is later caught by the sight of the Memory Shop, which carries watches similar to the ones seen earlier. The shopkeeper digresses that his watches reveal hidden things to people and carries a ridiculously low price. The player purchases one and the shopkeeper encourages to use it at the Crank-a-kai machine outside the store. The player inserts a coin into it, but is disappointed when a rock pumps out for a prize. The player leaves it behind but is pulled back when a voice calls from the object, beckoning the player to open it. In doing so, the player releases the ghostly Yo-kai butler Whisper from the gashapon, who explains the Memory Shop's Yo-kai Watch is what allows the player to interact with Yo-kai. The player has the feeling of déjà vu, realizing he knows how to operate the Yo-kai Watch. The watch begins to emit strange lights as the player and Whisper find their memories restored. The player and Whisper seek out their old friend Jibanyan at the Fish Place, where he is still taking revenge on the traffic that ended his past life. Jibanyan is shocked at being spotted by a human and does not recognize the player, so he repeats the story of his tragic death and the player consoles him. Again, the Yo-kai Watch emits unusual lights and Jibanyan recovers the memories of his friendship with the player. Jibanyan returns his Yo-kai Medal to the player and the three friends ponder if the Memory Shop owner knows more about what happened to them. The group returns to the Memory Shop but discover it has vanished and is nothing but a vacant lot. Nearby, the player and Whisper encounter a cleanly Yo-kai named Brushido. The player summons Jibanyan into battle and Whisper motivates him to fight with the promise of a Chocobar. Brushido is overwhelmed and offers the player his Yo-kai Medal as well. They continue home, unaware that they are being watched by the previous night's culprits, Kin and Gin, alarmed that the player has reacquired the Yo-kai Watch and move for more drastic measures. The following day there are reports of crows stealing shiny objects. The player goes to meet their friend, Eddie, and becomes involved in chasing after his new high-tech watch when a Yo-kai become involved in its theft. A couple of days later, the protagonist goes to Springdale Elementary and notices a giant shadow towering over the school. They go to Timers & More to get their Yo-kai Watch upgraded by Mr. Goodsight, but must complete a number of tasks for him before-hand. After getting the watch upgraded, they go to school at night to investigate. They eventually find that the source of the shadow is a Gashadokuro Yo-kai, Gutsy Bones. The next day, the protagonist encounters a large, fat Yo-kai in Shopper's Row who appears to be turning objects around him gigantic. The Yo-kai hypnotizes them into feeling the need to travel to the nearby rural town of Harrisville, so they decide to visit their grandmother who lives in that town. After they arrive in Harrisville, they encounter a dispute between some Yo-kai, who claim that there is bad water between two Yo-kai factions called the "Fleshy Souls" and the "Bony Spirits". The following day, the protagonist ends up encountering the same large Yo-kai from before who turns out to be Hovernyan, a cat Yo-kai from 60 years in the past who grew huge after absorbing soul energy over many years. Hovernyan then tells the protagonist that their grandfather, called Nathaniel Adams or Kenny Forester respectively depending on whether you're playing as Nate or Katie, needs their help, and uses his Time Stone to transport them and company to 60 years in the past. Arriving in the past, the characters encounter people who have been inspirited by "Wicked Yo-kai", a type of Yo-kai that even the protagonist cannot see with the Yo-kai Watch. They also encounter a younger version of their grandfather, a wild youth who acts like a superhero and looks identical to them. After attempting to meet with their grandparent, who doesn't seem too keen on letting them help, they come across plans for building the Yo-kai Watch, with it being revealed that their grandparent created the Yo-kai Watch. This version of the watch could detect Wicked Yo-kai, something which was later removed from the watch after Wicked Yo-kai no longer existed. The protagonist and company help to build the watch, and also find and free five Classic Yo-kai which were particularly close to their grandparent: Pallysol, Mermaidyn, Faux Kappa, Predictabull, and Gnomey. They later meet the two evil Yo-kai who stole the protagonist's Yo-kai Watch and memories, who reveal themselves to be Kin and Gin, Wicked Yo-kai with the ability to rewrite time. After defeating Kin and Gin, the protagonist's grandfather accepts them as their "sidekick". Having returned to the present, Jibanyan and the protagonist get into a petty argument which leads to Jibanyan running away from home. Jibanyan is then whisked away from the present by Kin and Gin, returning to being a living cat called Rudy, owned by his owner, Amy. Eventually, he goes back through the events of the night when he died, in which he prevented Amy from getting killed by a truck by getting hit in her place. Kin and Gin attempt to convince him to let Amy die in his place, but Rudy saves Amy again anyway and returns to the present. That same night, a Yo-kai couple, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda, are set upon by Eyeclone, whose rage over their display of affection causes a typhoon in Springdale. Another Yo-kai, Brokenbrella, sees this occurring and goes to the protagonist for help. The protagonist then defeats Eyeclone, stopping the typhoon and saving Ray O'Light and Drizzelda. Hovernyan appears again, asking the protagonist to come back to the past. When they arrive, Hovernyan tells them that a large battle is occurring between the "Fleshy Souls" and "Bony Spirits", two factions of Yo-kai that have been at war for hundreds of years. The protagonist goes to the battlefield in hopes of ceasing the conflict, although ends up fighting on behalf of either the "Bonies" or the "Fleshes" depending on which version is being played. Defeating the general of the opposing side, they are told that the reason the war began was an argument about doughnut fillings, which escalated over time. The protagonist's grandfather then arrives and reveals that many of the Yo-kai on the battlefield are actually Wicked Yo-kai in disguise. Kin and Gin arrive, followed by their master, Dame Dedtime, who is the boss of the Wicked Yo-kai. Dame Dedtime gets one of her servants, Unfairy, to attack the group, but he is restrained by the joint efforts of the generals for both the Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits, Toadal Dude and Arachnus. The protagonist learns of a Yo-kai called Master Nyada that could grant them the power to fight the Wicked Yo-kai. After finding him and beating his trials, Master Nyada gives them a hose, telling them it will give them the power to beat the wicked Yo-kai. They return to Unfairy, who has broken free from Toadal Dude and Arachnus, and can hear Master Nyada telling them to "use the hose". Whisper and Jibanyan eventually end up, somewhat inadvertently, using the hose to knock down Unfairy, giving he protagonist the chance to take him down. After this, Toadal Dude and Arachnus call an official truce to the conflict between their two factions. However, wicked Yo-kai have begun to swarm in on Springdale and Dame Dedtime unleashes a "Dedcloud" that will take control of humans and change the future into one in her image. She then sends the protagonist and their companions to the future that will exist if her plans are not stopped, in which Springdale is overrun by Wicked Yo-kai who control the joyless citizens and Yo-kai. The protagonist finds a way to get back to the past, where they set about attempting to destroy the machines producing the Dedcloud. They are then eventually led towards Dame Dedtime's base of operations. While their grandfather tries to hold off Kin and Gin with Hovernyan, the protagonist tries to take down Dame Dedtime, but finds that their efforts are in vain as she appears to be immortal. However, Hovernyan gives the protagonist's grandfather the milk bottle tops that he wrote his Yo-kai friends' names on. Finally able to accept himself as their friend and someone they see as a hero, Nathaniel/Kenny screams to the Yo-kai for help, causing the milk bottle tops to transform into Yo-kai Medals, and the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to appear on his wrist. He uses them to summon the Classic Yo-kai, and takes down Kin and Gin for good. The protagonist battles Dame Dedtime again, and is this time able to defeat her. However, she then begins to absorb the life force of the humans of Old Springdale, leaving behind only darkness, vowing that she'll take away joy and time from all humans as revenge for them doing the same thing to her when she had been convicted of a crime she didn't commit during her human life. Darkness spreads across the world, and the power she absorbs transforms her into her more powerful form, Dame Demona. The protagonist and crew are able to defeat Dame Demona, saving humanity and turning the protagonist's present back to normal. Afterwards, the protagonist's grandfather promises to finish work on creating the Yo-kai Watch, and thanks their grandchild for everything they've done. The protagonist then returns to their own time, with Whisper and Jibanyan in now. New Features Yo-kai One of the most notable additions to Yo-kai Watch 2 is the substantial increase in Yo-kai. Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls contain 184 new species of Yo-kai, though some are exclusive to one version and the other. Furthermore, the third version Psychic Specters adds an additional 19 types of Yo-kai, bringing the total Yo-kai Medallium count to 448. Especially notable is the player's ability to befriend Yo-kai who served as bosses in the previous game, with Slimamander exclusive to Bony Spirits and SV Snaggerjag exclusive to Fleshy Souls which was not possible in Yo-kai Watch through legitimate means. Changes were also made to Yo-kai evolution trees. For example, Manjimutt, Tattletell and Noko now evolve by leveling up instead of fusion. Fifteen Yo-kai in in the game belong to a new Tribe called the Wicked. These Yo-kai can only be battled in Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. However, their Yo-kai Medals were later made obtainable in Psychic Specters. Befriended Yo-kai can now have their Medals converted into Soul Gems at Harrisville's shrine, which is used to upgrade other Yo-kai the player has collected. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Jibanyan can be defused from Coughkoff or Roughraff. This change may have been inspired by creative choices made in the anime adaptation after the release of the first game, where Jibanyan became Baddinyan and Thornyan but reverted back to his base form by the next episode. Nosirs also had their first appearance in the anime, before making their video game debut in Yo-kai Watch 2. Exploration The player can traverse Springdale, as well as new areas such as San Fantastico, Harrisville and Excellent Tower, which can be reached by train. Time travel is also now an important mechanic, allowing the player to explore Springdale 60 years into the past, where only certain types of Yo-kai can be met. The Yo-kai Watch light can be used in new ways throughout town. Shining the light in some spots challenges the player to determine which Yo-kai needs to be summoned for a special event. Shining the light on some walls uncovers hidden doors to hostile Yo-kai who yield special orbs. Most of the Yo-kai are now able to follow the player outside of being restricted to Whisper. Connectivity Players can scan the previous Yo-kai Watch game using their Nintendo 3DS to unlock a special Crank-a-kai coin used to unlock their choice of Buchinyan, Komasan or Noko by having a saved picture taken by Yo-kai Cam. As with the previous game, QR codes can also be scanned from various promotional materials which unlock special items in the game, ranging from normal Crank-a-kai coins to items that reveal Yo-kai into the overworld. After the release of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Yo-kai Watch 2 can be connected to it to obtain exclusive S rank Yo-kai. Connecting Bony Spirits unlocks Jibanyan S, connecting Fleshy Souls unlocks Komasan S, and Psychic Specters unlocks Komajiro S. Battles Contrasting the main battle system, occasionally hostile Yo-kai may challenge the player to a full six-versus-six battle, rewarding the player's victory with bonus items or their Yo-kai Medal. In combat, opposing Yo-kai's favorite foods can now be seen by hovering over them using the Nintendo 3DS touchscreen once the player has obtained the Yo-kai Watch's predecessor model, the Model Zero. This offers other information including disclosing their elemental weaknesses. Minigames The player can participate in many minigames including bicycle racing, eating contests, parades and pole-climbing. These minigames offer items as prizes. Terror Time Orbs collected during Terror Time can be used to empower special Crank-a-kai coins if escape from the Oni is successful. A new battle mode called Yo-kai Watch Blasters is also introduced, allowing four players to each choose a Yo-kai and fight against Oni Yo-kai. The 2.0 update also introduced a new Blasters mode called "Psychic Blasters" allowing the player to choose a Yo-kai to fight, also the player can collect some orbs to unlock new bosses in Blasters. Development Music The Yo-kai Watch 2 soundtrack was composed by who was also responsible for the soundtrack of the first Yo-kai Watch game. It contains new themes, as well as returning ones from the first game and others from the anime adaptation. The first disc contains 40 tracks in total, which the second disc contains 44 tracks in total, which the third disc contains 48 tracks in total and the fourth disc is a bonus which includes three songs from the animation series. There is also an app on the Yo-kai Pad which plays music tracks from the game. Pre-order & bundles There were various pre-order bonuses for Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls in North America and some parts of Europe. If one pre-orders the physical copy of Bony Spirits, it will come with a Yo-kai medal that unlocks the Nyaight Soultimate Move for Jibanyan, while it comes with a Nyext Medal in copies of Fleshy Souls.‘Yo-Kai Watch 2’ Pre-order Bonuses Detailed! If both versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 were purchased at , they would receive a free keychain of Sgt. Burly and Hovernyan.GameStop - Yo-Kai Watch 2 keychain deal Pre-orders that are made at the Nintendo eShop, will give the player a special code in which they receive an exclusive Yo-kai. Ones pre-ordering Bony Spirits digitally will receive Robonyan F, and ones pre-ordering Fleshy Souls digitally will receive Sailornyan. However, those two Yo-kai can be obtained post-game and are able to be traded. Technical details Japan North America Europe/Australia Version history Japan North America +Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Europe Demo A demo version of Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls was released on the North American on September 15, 2016. It features the main area of Harrisville for the player to explore, set at the point in the game at which Meganyan is battled. It also includes two secret battles against Arachnus and Toadal Dude, as well as a demo of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The demo version of Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls was released on March 9, 2017 in Europe but has been released earlier through eShop codes in the infoboxes of Nintendo fans. Players who have downloaded the demo received a free Hovernyan theme through the code on their eShop receipt. Unlike North America, the demo can be played for an unlimited time until April 8, 2017. The theme will be available until May 1, 2017. Oni Evolution Update Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters is an updated version of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. It was released in Japan and North America, Europe and South Korea. The game brings some exclusive new Yo-kai as well as making the stronger Wicked tribe Yo-kai befriendable. * An Oni Blasters Mode was introduced, allowing four players to each choose a Yo-kai and fight against Oni Yo-kai. ** This was included in the Western release of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls under the name "Yo-kai Watch Blasters" * Exclusive new quests. * The game contains 19 new types of Yo-kai as well as new bosses. * Yo-kai of the Wicked tribe can be befriended. Their Yo-kai Medals were not obtainable in the original Yo-kai Watch 2 releases. Reception Sales In Japan, Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls sold over three million copies within its few weeks of release, making it the best-selling Japanese Nintendo 3DS game in 2014 and in the Yo-kai Watch series overall. Psychic Specters sold over two million copies alone, with the combined sales of Yo-kai Watch 2 now estimated to be over six million copies.Official website As of March 31, 2019, Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits & Fleshy Souls is the 17th best-selling Nintendo 3DS game overall, while Psychic Specters is the 19th, just between Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer.Wikipedia - List of best-selling Nintendo 3DS games Reception In Japan, Famitsu gave Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls a score of 36 out of 40 and later gave Psychic Specters the same rating. However in North America, Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls received mixed reviews upon the release compared to its predecessor. Level-Up gave it a score of 6.3 out of 10, given "With no animation upgrades and a corny narrative, Yo-kai Watch 2 is an RPG that took one step forward and two —or maybe three— steps back by not contributing with something fresh.". Nintendo Life gave it a score of 6 out of 10, given "Instead of evolving, Yo-kai Watch 2 plays it safe by fusing new content – some good, some trivial, and some bad – onto a recycled frame, and the result is what we refer to as a sophomore slump.". Gaming website IGN gave it a 5.5. rating out of 10, given "For every new story idea or impressive blend of humor and pathos in its writing, Yo-kai Watch 2 fails to breathe life into the act of actually playing it.". Gamespot give it a 5 of 10, given "The game feels old hat, taking you through well-trod ground–albeit with a fresh coat of paint and a few new faces.". USgamer gave it a 5 out of 10, given "If you’re looking for an alternative to Pokemon, you might want to see if the next game fixes Yo-kai Watch’s woes—if it gets localized, that is.". Despite all of the mixed reception, Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls did get better reviews from Metacritic. Accolades Yo-kai Watch 2 won three awards at Japan Game Awards 2015, with Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls receiving three awards and Shinuchi two awards. The game received the Famitsu Awards in 2014.Level-5 official blog Gallery Miscellaneous Game covers Video gallery Japanese videos Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』妖怪ウォッチ2 登場篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Introduction. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』コマさんもんげー篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 File:【TVCMメイキング】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇 メイキング 特別Ver. 日本みんなで「ようかい体操第一」（90秒）|Y-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial making. File:【TVCMメイキング】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇 メイキング フルVer.|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial making #2. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇（15秒）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 (15 seconds). File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』2でる篇（30秒）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #2 (30 seconds). File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』ブリー隊長篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』みんなで遊ぼう篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke commercial #4. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』PV2（初恋峠Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』PV2（祭り囃子Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 元祖／本家』鬼進化PV-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke promotional video #0. Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』バスターズ家族篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi Busters television commercial. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』零式篇|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi television commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ2 真打』PV3（ 真打 ゲラッポ・ダンストレインVer.）-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Shinuchi promotional video #3. North American videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016-0|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official game trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – Exclusive Jibanyan Medals|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls exclusive Jibanyan medals. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – Overview Trailer|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls overview trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Games – ‘Enough’ Trailer|YO-KAI WATCH 2 Games – ‘Enough’ Trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 – An Air of Mystery|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls - An Air of Mystery trailer. Australia/New Zealand videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016-2|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official game trailer Australian and New Zealand version. European videos File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Bony Spirits & YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fleshy Souls – Demo available now! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls demo official English trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Bony Spirits & YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fleshy Souls – Introduction Trailer (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official English opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Skeletspoken en YO-KAI WATCH 2 Gigageesten – Demo nu beschikbaar! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls demo official Dutch trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Skeletspoken en YO-KAI WATCH 2 Gigageesten – Introductietrailer (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls official Dutch opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Knochige Gespenster & Kräftige Seelen – Demo jetzt erhältlich! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Knochige Gespenster and Kräftige Seelen demo official German trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Knochige Gespenster & Kräftige Seelen – Einführungsvideo (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Knochige Gespenster and Kräftige Seelen official German opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis – Démo disponible ! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis demo official French trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis – Bande-annonce de présentation (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Esprits farceurs et Fantômes bouffis official French opening trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fantasqueletos y YO-KAI WATCH 2 Carnánimas – ¡Demo disponible! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Fantasqueletos y Carnánimas demo official Spanish trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Fantasqueletos y YO-KAI WATCH 2 Carnánimas – Tráiler de presentación (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Fantasqueletos y Carnánimas official opening Spanish trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Spiritossi e YO-KAI WATCH 2 Polpanime – Demo disponibile! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Spiritossi e Polpanime demo official Italian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Spiritossi e YO-KAI WATCH 2 Polpanime – Trailer introduttivo (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Spiritossi e Polpanime official opening Italian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Костяные духи и Души во плоти — Уже доступна демоверсия! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Костяные духи и Души во плоти demo official Russian trailer. File:YO-KAI WATCH 2 Костяные духи и Души во плоти — ознакомительный трейлер (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 2: Костяные духи и Души во плоти official opening Russian trailer. Trivia * The box art differs from the Japanese version, however, that of North America, Australia and New Zealand came the most closest. The European version added Nathan on the cover. * When Psychic Specters was annouced for western localisation, an earlier version of the boxart was present for a while, which is based off the Japanese one with a green hue. * This is the only video game in the series to be translated into Dutch and Russian languages. It was also the only Nintendo 3DS game released in 2017 to be translated in Russian.http://news.yokaiwatchworld.net/en/english-yokai-watch-in-russia/ * At the beginning of Katie's Yo-kai Butler, a 3DS game bearing a logo similar to the Japanese Yo-kai Watch 2 logo can be seen next to the trash in Nate's room. External links * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso, Honke, Shinuchi Japanese website * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Nintendo of America website * Official Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Nintendo of Australia/New Zealand website References In other languages Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters de:Yo-kai Watch 2: Knochige Gespenster/Kräftige Seelen fr:Yo-kai Watch 2 es:Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Main series video games